Luigi Todaro finds out Reicheru is engaged to Kazuki Sato
This is viewable in the Reicheru vs. Alessandro series. This is the first cutscene in the first game if playing as Reicheru. Transcript Reicheru becomes extremely annoyed is sleeping Luigi Todaro: "Reicheru! Please! Marry Me!" Reicheru: "DAMARE!" (Translation: "SHUT UP!") uses Vomit Shock turns into Demonic Form 4 Reicheru: "DON'T GET ME INTO A (bleep)ING (bleep)Y ORGASM! I'M NOT THAT KIND OF GIRL!" then goes outside and into a female's bathing area Luigi: "I'LL DO THAT RIGHT NOW IN FACT!" Reicheru and Kazuki meet Nicole: "Kazuki Sato, 18-years old, had meet the 414-year old ghost girl, Reicheru Chaiko, who he fell in love with when she holding 5 manga books, 3 One Piece, 1 Hetalia, and 1 Dragon Ball Z, which she accidently dropped when she bumped into him." Luigi: "Reicheru! Please! Marry me!" Reicheru: "Iie, I shall not marry you. I just hate you." is humming while holding 5 manga books and she accidently bumps into Kazuki Reicheru and Kazuki: "Ow!" Reicheru: "I'm so sorry!" Kazuki: "It's okay, want me to help pick those up for you?" Reicheru: "Sure!" picks up the One Piece manga while Kazuki picks up the others Reicheru: "Arigatou." Kazuki: "You're welcome." Luigi: "Reicheru! Reicheru! No! Please!" Reicheru: "DAMARE!" (Translation: "SHUT UP!") Todaro III arrives sits down on a bench Reicheru: "He was nice." comes up to her and kisses her Luigi: "GET OFF MY WIFE!" Kazuki: "Old man, she's way younger than you at death!" Luigi: "Young man! I was born on 1599!" Reicheru: "Luigi, I hate you! We died at different ages, I was 14, you were 85 or 86, (bleep) off!" Reicheru and Kazuki's date Nicole: "To suit a legal marrying age, Kazuki used the highest year extension as of this day. The extension regressed Kazuki's age to look 25 years old." Kazuki: "So Reicheru, what movie do you want to see?" Reicheru: "What about The Ring?" Kazuki: "Excellent choice." Reicheru is engaged Kazuki "Reicheru Chaiko?" Reicheru: "Yeah?" gives Reicheru a flame shaped ring Kazuki: "Would you marry me?" Reicheru: "(bleep) YEAH! i'd love to!" Takumi: "I DISAGREE! I STRONGLY DISAGREE! YOU ARE NOT MARRYING THAT GIRL! SHE IS A GHOST JUVINELLE WHO ATTACKED GIUSEPPE!" Reicheru: "Damare Takumi!" Kazuki: "YEAH!" Luigi's broken heart Luigi: "No! No! Please!" Reicheru: "STAI ZITTO!" (Translation: "SHUT UP!") Mario III: "Like the old times, I KILLED HER! I KILLED THE GIRL! She played with her stupid dolls, refused to take my grandson out on a date, and she can control fire, yes! Even when she was alive, I KILLED HER!" Reicheru: "Did you know something, ancestor of a James Rofle Reject, which is a name that my friend Sophie called him, I killed your horrible, hideous grandson by house fire, it was fun to watch, on November 5th! People thought it was a bonfire, Fire is beautful!" Kazuki: "This is why you should be hurt by me." Reicheru: "DAMARE, JAKU!" (Translation: "SHUT UP, JERK!") Kazuki: "She knows she doesn't mean me!" activates Crazy Form 1 uses Hot Burn uses Asteroid Crazy Alessandro: "HALT! THESE ASTEROIDS CAN PUT OUT HOT BURN!" asteroids smother Hot Burn Kazuki: "DEMON STATIC RAITEI!" Reicheru: "DEMON BLAZE ENTEI!" goes into Demonic Form 4 Reicheru: "HALT! THIS CAN STOP YOUR CRAZY FORM!" Kazuki: "I have that form also, you may be fire and water, but I am electricity." goes into Demonic Form 4 Reicheru: "Nice!" and Kazuki use their attacks and flee instantly goes into Crazy Form 10 Alessandro: "VOMIT SHOCK WAVE!" Kazuki: "You may be water, but I am electric, CHAOS SHOCK!" uses Chaos Shock, but Alessandro deflects it without fail uses Vomit Shock Wave in unavoidable positions Alessandro: "HEAVY EARTHQUAKE ATTACK!" and Reicheru go behind him and turn invisible Alessandro: "Where did you both go?" Kazuki: "Looking for your mommy?" Reicheru: "Hehehehehe...." Alessandro: "Where are you?" Reicheru: "Who knows?" Kazuki: "And your vomit bolts are heading for you." goes into Demonic Form 4 Reicheru: "Chaos Flame........hehehehehehehehehe." Kazuki: "Chaos Shock, that's double the turns you'll lose your Wonder Guard for." uses Demon Blaze Entei while Kazuki uses Demon Static Raitei!" [Cats made out of thunder and lightning appear and foxes made out of fire appear deflects everything, in which Reicheru and Kazuki vanish, nowhere to be seen vanishes instantly At Fire Pillar and Kazuki are kissing in Fire Pillar Reicheru: "Wanna know something, Alessandro is water-controlling, you are lightning controlling, I am fire controlling, Alessandro can't enter, because a veil of fire covers the enterances and non electric or fire-controlling ghosts can't stand the head and tempature." cut to: appears activates Denomic Form 9 uses Asteroid Extreme Extreme destroys the veil of fire shows up as Crazy Form 10 Takumi: "HALT! CAUGHT YOU THIS TIME! I CONTROL SOMETHING THAT FIRE AND LIGHTNING ARE WEAK AGAINST!" goes into Crazy Form 10 Alessandro: "VOMIT SHOCK WAVE!" Reicheru: Alessandro: "HALT! WITH THIS ATTACK, YOU BECOME SICK DUE TO THE VOMIT THAT CATCHES YOU! THIS ATTACK IS UNAVOIDABLE TO BRATS LIKE YOU!" uses Vomit Shock Wave Kazuki: "DEMON STATIC RAITEI!" Reicheru: "DEMON BLAZE ENTEI!" Form-changing glitches and Kazuki go into Demonic Form 10 Reicheru: "This is a rare form that I never used! similar to Demonic Form 4! but Chaos Flame's Wonder Guard breaker lasts for 5 (bleep)ing turns!" and Takumi go into Crazy Form L Alessandro: "HALT! THIS IS A REALLY RARE FORM THAT NEEDS TO CHARGE EVERY WEEK! SIMILAR TO CRAZY FORM 10, BUT ATTACKS CAN HIT EVEN IF YOU HAVE WONDER GUARD!" Takumi: "WITH CRAZY FORM L, OUR WONDER GUARDS ARE INDESTRUCTIBLE!" Alessandro: "IF YOU GO TO DENOMIC FORM L, THEN THINGS WILL GET UGLY HERE!" Reicheru: "Idiot, I have the same abilities as you! so if I go into that form, I will take in the shape my normal form, but surronded in more, hotter fire!" goes into Demonic Form L Reicheru: "Stupid? Are you?" and Takumi go into Crazy Form M Alessandro: "IF YOU EVEN TRY TO GO TO DENOMIC FORM M, IT WILL ALWAYS FAIL!" Reicheru: "Attract!" uses Attract on both, but fail Takumi: "DENOMIC FORM M IS IMMUNE TO ATTRACT, SO SHUT THE (bleep) UP!" and Kazuki disappear Reicheru: "Haven't you heard of something that Crazy Powers don't have, that's right, you don't have a Tei form, I have one, an Entei form, no, not the Pokemon, it means flame emperor, Kazuki has the Raitei form, which is Thunder Emperor." transforms into Entei Form X Reicheru: "This one is immune to Vomit-based attacks, you disgusting freaks!" transforms into Raitei Form X Reicheru: "Only the purified people who died wrongfully or disease gets the form, since you two were executed for and never, ever got it because of your bad habits, PREPARE TO DIE!" goes into New Form XX goes into New Form XX Reicheru: "WHAT THE (bleep)?!?!?! STOP COPYING ME!" goes into Entei Form ZXY Reicheru: "New Form XX is your limit, this one has a Wonder Guard that can't be broken." goes behind Alessandro and tries picking him up by the neck, but fail and Takumi both go into New Form XL Reicheru: "WTF?! OMG!!" Takumi: "The XX refers to 20, but the XL refers to 40!" transforms into Entei Form XXXXL Takumi: "What does that refer to? 10? OK!" and Takumi both go into New Form C Alessandro: "You may think X refers to C, but the C refers to 100!" Reicheru: "You mean 200, you moron.” In the hotel and Reicheru kiss while reading Naruto Luigi: "No! Marry me! Please!" Reicheru: "Japanese legends, ninjas, and this manga is awesome!" Kazuki: "I have to agree with you." Luigi "Reicheru! Please!" Reicheru: "SHUT THE (bleep) UP!!!!" attacks Luigi Todaro using pyrokinesis Kazuki: (Translation: "Let's go, Reicheru.") Reicheru: (Translation: Sure, We are gonna read some more shonen manga once they leave us alone!) Alessandro: "Oh, really?" Reicheru: "GET THE (bleep) OUT ALESSANDRO! I'M NOT HAPPY WITH YOU AND I'M NOT MARRYING LUIGI!" Alessandro: "Tough! YOU WILL MARRY HIM WHERE YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!" Reicheru: "You realize my family are banned from marrying yours, my father made a respectable marriage to my mom, and the Tensha Family are respectable marriages, even some married their second cousins, my great aunt made a horrible marriage to a filthy, ugly, hideous Todaro-filth, other Italian marriages other than your family are acceptable, but yours!" Alessandro: "HOW DARE YOU MOCK MY FAMILY!" Reicheru: "My family gained their good looks, like yours, even when they were middle-aged, me and your families resemble eachother alot, dark-brown or dark eyes and dark black hair, the families kept their good looks for hundreds of years, if your horrible s**tlord of an ancestor hadn't killed me, my family would still have continued, we Chaikos will always disrespect Todaros! And to someone who was 85 or 86, no way! I AIN'T MARRYING A TODARO!" Kazuki: "Reicheru! Kiss me quick!" kisses Kazuki Night is sleeping with Reicheru uses Vomit Shock wakes up and deflects it Reicheru: "Alessandro, (bleep) off," Kazuki: "Yeah dude, you are worse than Takumi." Reicheru: "And Mario Todaro III!" Alessandro: "Fire Ghost Samurai Reicheru, me and Takumi are here to arrest you for assaults at Gadadhara Bobbalu School, getting all the attention, and attacking my wife!" Kazuki: "WAIT! HOLD ON! YOUR ANCESTOR KILLED HER! AND SHE HATES YOUR FAMILY FOR IT! I UNDERSTAND HOW SHE FEELS!" Reicheru: "Get out of here before I make you!" Category:Transcripts Category:Reicheru vs. Alessandro transcripts Category:Game Transcripts